


When Gordan became a babysitter for rogue AI

by Artificial_Ghost



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: ... Please don't throw flour on your flaming stoves, Benry has no fire saftey knowledge at all and its kinda sad, Everyone is chaotic, Gordan is still Gordan because I said so, I have no clue how to write Bubby, Might be OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, that part was just based on a lucky experience in my own house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Ghost/pseuds/Artificial_Ghost
Summary: Gordan was awoken by a loud noise in his living room. As he went to check it out, he wasn't sure what he expected but it definitely wasn't this. The rest of the science team, including Sunkist and, much to Gordan's dismay, Benry, were standing in his apartment.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... This is sort of a prologue??? Also I don't know how to write Bubby... So I'm gonna rewatch hlvrai or something sometime and focus a bit on his character... That being said... Hopefully you guys are interested? Idk. I'll go back into the void now and leave you be.

Gordan was awoken by a loud crash. As he went to check it out, he wasn't sure what he had expected, but it sure as hell wasn't this.

Four rogue AI and a Jpeg of a dog had somehow appeared in his living room. 

"Hello, Gordan!" 

"Hello, Dr. Coomer." 

Gordan had many questions for what was going on, and decided to start with the most important question, 

"How the hell did you get here?!" 

They all exchanged glances

"I dunno." Benry was the first to answer.

"Bullshit. You probably had something to do with this." 

"Blaming me without proof? That's Cringe." 

Gordan resisted the urge to roll his eyes,

"Sure it is. It's not like your the only one here with eldritch abilities." 

"While that is true, Mr.Freeman, we can't prove a hypothesis without testing it." Tommy piped up, while petting his still.. Jpeg of dog. 

(... Gordan was gonna have to get used to seeing a 2 dimensional dog. In the game was one thing but in real life? Whole new story) 

"Yeah Mr. _Feetman_ you gotta prove your hypothesis first." Benry taunted. 

"Whatever. It's 3 am and I'm tired. So, let's just find places for you guys to sleep or whatever the hell you do, and deal with this tomorrow." 

~~~~~~

It took a while but Gordan finally managed to get everyone situated. 

Coomer and Bubby took the guest bedroom, while Benry, Tommy, and Sunkist had the living room. 

Back in his own room, Gordan could only hope that no one causes any trouble as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordan woke up to ..... Something.

The next morning, Gordan was awoken by a loud noise coming from the kitchen. The sound of several pots and pans crashing to be exact. Taking a minute to wake up just enough to go out and see what was going on, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr.Freeman! I hope you had a nice rest!" 

"Morning, Tommy, it was alright." Gordan replied, yawning a bit.

"That's nice, anyways Benry, Sunkist and I were making breakfast! You want some?" Tommy offered

"Sure." Gordan was about to ask what the two men and the dog were making, but the sight before him told plenty. 

Three empty bottles of soda sat on the counter, some kind of culinary creation that Gordan could only guess was supposed to be pancakes sat on a plate, and Benry, who was trying and failing to stop the soda cakes from catching on fire, while Sunkist watched happily. 

"Benry, you're gonna burn my fucking house down!" He shouted in panic, as the eldritch being was about to pour water on the clearly electric stove. 

"Huh?" 

Gordan didn't feel like dealing with the passport addicted annoyance and simply walked over to the cabinet to hunt for the flour.

"Hello Gordan, I see you guys are having a bonfire in the kitchen. Bonfires are supposed to be outside." Dr.Coomer greeted, while also taking notice of the flaming stove. 

"Who the fuck tried to summon a demon with the stove?" Bubby questioned. 

"Probably Benry." 

"It's... It's not a bonfire. And Benry didn't try summoning a demon on the stove. At least I hope not. Tommy and Benry somehow caught soda on fire." 

"Ah... I see." Coomer nodded.

"Let's summon demons." Bubby insisted.

"Why? After what we all just went through back at the lab, why would you want to summon demons?" Gordan asked, frantically trying to figure out the older man's reasoning.

"It's kinda crummy here." Bubby shrugged.

"We can have demon friends!" Tommy piped up.

"Demon pals, nice." 

"Gordan, let's summon demons." Coomer requested

"We are not summoning demons. Benry is bad enough.. We don't want to give him competition." Gordan responded, as he scooped up a cup of flour. 

An offended sounding"Hey!"came from the security guard's direction, went ignored as Gordan poured the cup into the flames, which grew and almost immediately shrunk and disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep while writing this so. Everything is probably very ooc *coughs in "still no clue how to write Bubby"*  
> Also the flour thing was something that happened recently in my house.  
> Edit: Please don't toss flour on your flaming electric stove... That part was just based on my housemate's stupidity. It worked for us but.. It will most likely cause the fire to flare which can catch other things on fire...  
> Me and my housemates, we just got lucky.


	3. Rules are for tools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't much... Mostly just Gordan setting some rules.  
> My brain is running empty.. Some inspiration would be appreciated if you guys could throw some chapter ideas my way.

"That's really not a safe way to put out a fire, Gordan. You could of burnt the whole place down." Coomer spoke as soon as the flames were gone. 

"I... I know Coomer, I'm sorry. I just panicked." Gordan apologized before getting everyone's attention.

"Anyways now that that's over with, everyone listen up! I'm gonna set some ground rules." 

"Rules are for t-" Benry, who was sitting on the counter began, before getting interrupted by Bubby.

"Benry shut the fuck up" 

"-ools"

"Benry get off the damn counter." Gordan spoke with slight annoyance. 

"Hmmm... Nah."

"Gonna start with rules for Benry, because he's a pain in the ass." 

"What? Lame." 

" One, Don't be annoying. That one's obvious. Two, stay off the counter. Three, no trying to bribe the pizza delivery guy with your mouth balls. That's about it."

The security guard groaned and got off the counter

"... Ok fair... But what's up with that last one?" 

"I just feel like that's something you'd try. Now for the everybody rules. Don't trash the place, let me know if we're out of something or you want something from the store, and freaking the neighbors out." 

Everyone agreed to these rules and went about there day. 

~~~~~~ 

About two hours had past since the rules had been made and everything was quiet until a loud crash was heard from the living room. 

"Jeez it's only been a day and this is the third crash there's been." Gordan mumbled to himself when he went to see what was going on this time. 

Before even entering, he could already guess what happened.

"Stupid Feetman's Cringe Shelf." 

Benry knocked a shelf over. 

Gordan sighed and entered the room, only to see the former antagonist pinned down by the shelf. 

Trying to muffle his laughter, Gordan asked "What... What happened?" 

"The shelf fell. Bro, I thought it was obvious."

"Ok... But why?" 

"Epic fail... Was trying to... Um... Climb the shelf." Benry muttered

"Why in the world were you trying to climb the shelf?!" Gordan asked a bit baffled. 

"Maybe because you put all the games on the top shelf..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to figure out how to write everyone else's reactions to this shelf incident... So hopefully that will be in the next chap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kinda short... I wanted to write something for this fandom but my brain sort of... Blurs itself when I'm trying to write and I get stuck...


End file.
